1. Field of The Invention
This invention pertains to an infrared heater for heat treating a surface. More specifically, this invention pertains to such an apparatus with means for sighting the apparatus.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,232 dated Sep. 17, 1991, teaches an apparatus for heat treating the surface of a body. For example, the apparatus is used to touch-up repair of paint on an automobile surface. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,232 includes a movable stand with infrared heaters. The stand is rolled across a work surface toward and away from an automobile body. As a result, the infrared heaters may be positioned adjacent to an area of the body surface to be heat treated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,232 teaches the use of closed-loop proportional control to control the intensity of the heating lamps while using the apparatus.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,232, an optical pyrometer (item 62 in the drawings of the '232 patent) is centrally positioned within the bank of infrared lamps and aimed at the automobile surface to be heat treated. Correct pyrometer aiming is important due to the fact that the closed-loop control can only control to the level of accuracy of the feed back information given to it. For example, the apparatus will not control well if the pyrometer is aimed through a vehicle window or at a wheel well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for improved aiming or sighting of an apparatus of the type such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,232.